Hybridomas making antibodies specific for Type III pneumococcal polysaccharide were used to investigate a variety of issues associated with regulation of the immune response to this antigen. Such antibodies were capable of confering protection against pneumococcal challenge and possessed an idiotypic pattern found in rather low frequency in the serum of mice immunized with SSS-III.